The Mew Song
by Midnight Trainer
Summary: For a long time now, I've been singing the chorus to Dilemma, by Nelly and Kelli, quite a bit differently. So I decided to change the lyrics just a little bit. Yes, this is another songfic, no bashing included. It's about Mew and the girl (who is nobody s


The Mew Song A lovely little parody of "Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelli Revised lyrics by Barako Moonlight/ Midnight Trainer  
  
A little note to you people out there who have enough spare time to read this:  
  
I wish I were you. I really need more time to just do nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: Original lyrics by whoever wrote them-- it wasn't me.  
  
I DON'T OWN POKEMON. MEW AND MEWTWO ARE NOT MINE.  
  
....is that clear enough for you? Well, good.  
  
Have a very merry un-birthday!  
  
-Barako Moonlight/ Midnight Trainer  
  
Another little note-- Barako and Midnight Trainer are one in the same.  
  
Meaning--- we're both the same person. If we weren't, then that would be rather awkward,  
  
since Barako (my very strange self-insertion name) owns a Murkrow named Midnight. o.o;;  
  
Anyway, catch 'ya later!  
  
A prize to whoever has this cool font on their own 'puter and can tell me what it's called.  
  
Bai, this time for real.  
  
-Barako/Midnight Trainer  
  
I love Mew, and I need Mew  
  
Baby, I love Mew, I do  
  
Need Mew  
  
Chorus:  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
Oh, you know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
You know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
  
  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the stream from me  
  
And she wanna catch me, the strongest one you'll ever see  
  
But oh, no, no, she got my clone, oh-oh, but that's okay  
  
'Cause I wait for my cue, just play my position  
  
In my bubble, block everything she could be hittin'  
  
And in no time, she's almost broke through mine, and that's for sure  
  
'Cause I-I never been the type to attack another Pokemon  
  
But there's something 'bout baby girl, she just can't leave me 'lone  
  
So tell me, ma, try and catch me  
  
She said "You don't know what you mean to me," come on  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
Oh, you know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
You know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
  
  
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
  
I know how trainers start battlin' attackin', and travel 'cross the world  
  
And there's no way Mew'll go for it  
  
Ain't captured by no man, as you could see  
  
But I-I like your team, your style, your whole demeanor  
  
The way you come through and holler, and Ice Beam me with your Cloyster  
  
Now that's painful, and I got special moves to attack ya, don't you forget it  
  
But it ain't that easy for you to pack up and leave me  
  
But you and me we got lives with different meanings  
  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
  
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
Oh, you know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
You know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
  
  
Sing it for me, K  
  
  
  
I love Mew, and I need Mew  
  
Baby, I love Mew, I do  
  
And it's more than Mew'll ever know  
  
Oh, it's for sure  
  
You can always count on capture  
  
Forever more, yeah, yeah  
  
  
  
East coast, I know you're chasin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're battlin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're attackin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you plannin' right  
  
  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
Oh, you know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
You know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
East coast, I know you're chasin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're battlin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're attackin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you plannin' right  
  
East coast, you're still chasin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're battlin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're attackin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, you're still plannin' right  
  
  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
Oh, you know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is Mew  
  
Even when I'm with Mewtwo  
  
You know I'm crazy over Mew  
  
  
  
Mew, Mew  
  
East coast, I know you're chasin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're battlin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're attackin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you plannin' right  
  
East coast, you're still chasin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're battlin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're attackin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, you're still plannin' right 


End file.
